Hydraulic fracturing is commonly used to fracture tight earth formations such as shale in order to extract hydrocarbons such as oil or gas. Hydraulic fracturing results in a distribution of macro-fractures and micro-cracks in rock formations. These fractures, once opened, increase the flow of hydrocarbons to make their extraction feasible.
A mechanisms-based model that is able to simulate physical processes relevant to fluid-driven fracture processes at depth would be useful in optimizing hydrocarbon production. Phenomenological models rely on a long-term trial-and-error approach and offer desired material responses but often only within experimentally verified regimes. Unfortunately, extrapolations into untested regimes are frequently unsuccessful. Hence, a more accurate model for simulating the physical processes would be well received in the hydrocarbon production industries.